


Butterflies and Hurricanes

by fallingforyoureyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforyoureyes/pseuds/fallingforyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the lead singer of White Eskimo, the hottest and biggest rock band in decades. Louis Tomlinson, Rolling Stone magazine’s newest journalist, has his first assignment: to accompany White Eskimo as they embark on their upcoming world tour. It’s the opportunity of a lifetime, but Louis doesn’t care too much for rockstars.</p><p>(Based off of the AU meme posts on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of these two AU meme posts on tumblr, so all credit goes to whoever came up with the idea. Basically I loved the idea and my friend wanted me to write it but I probably will not do the idea any justice. If you read it, I love you. Hopefully this turns out well. We’ll see.
> 
> Links to the tumblr posts:  
> Part 1: http://indieshire.tumblr.com/post/47044251965/au-meme-harry-styles-is-the-lead-singer-of  
> Part 2: http://indieshire.tumblr.com/post/47639697113/au-meme-harry-styles-is-the-lead-singer-of

                Louis had spent his day like he spent every day he had off from work. He sat at home, stayed in his pajamas, watched television, ate and then felt sorry for himself. It was seriously pathetic. He told himself multiple times that he had nothing to mope about. He had a great job, a dream job really. He was living on his own and making a life for himself, but nothing ever felt right. Nothing felt like it ever clicked with him. It always felt like there was a piece of him missing, and he always wondered when he would find it.

  
                So since today was like every other normal day he had off, he was not expecting his phone to ring. The only people he talked to was his mate Zayn or his family, although talking to his family seemed really rare lately too, but the thing was, Zayn nor his family never called him on his day off, and he couldn’t imagine why anyone would be calling him right now. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was indeed Zayn and his face scrunched up a bit in confusion. He sighed before answering, “Hello?”

  
                “Louis!” Zany’s replied in excitement. “Louis, get down here to work now. You’ll never believe it.”

  
                Louis sighed again and shook his head even though he couldn’t see it. “Zayn, it’s my day off. You know I don’t like being bothered, and you know I really don’t feel like going in to work,” he told him.

  
                “No, Louis, you have to,” Zayn replied. “They want you in now. C’mon! It’s big news. It’s worth it, I promise. Stop moping around for a day and get your sorry ass to work.”

  
                Louis stayed silent for a few moments before sighing. “Alright,” he replied. “I’ll be there in a few.” He hung up and forced himself up off of the couch and down the hall to his bedroom. He stared into his closet pathetically for a few before reaching forward, picking out a loose fitting t-shirt and some tight jeans. Once he was dressed and his hair looked decent, he got his car keys and made his way out.

  
                Louis drove to work slower than normal, not really wanting to go there. He just wanted his day to mope around and he wasn’t happy that it was interrupted. He grumbled to himself some as he got a parking spot and headed out of the car and into the building. Almost immediately he was greeted by an excited Zayn who reached out, grabbing onto Louis’ arm and pulling him back to the meeting room. “Seriously, what’s going on?” Louis asked. When he was in the meeting room, he stopped and stared around at all of the people lined up. He looked over them carefully. A few of them he recognized since they were his main bosses that actually came into the office. Most of them though were strangers to him, and he knew they must have worked higher up in more of the management and business parts of work.

  
                “We have a perfect first major assignment for you,” one of the higher position workers started up. She wore a suit and had her hair tied back and she gave a friendly smile, but Louis still didn’t feel comfortable; he felt like she was one of those people who were mean but just disguised themselves as nice. He had to pull himself out of his thoughts and judgments about the woman to hear what she was talking about. “You’ll be joining White Eskimo on their upcoming tour to learn firsthand what the life of a rockstar is like!”

  
                Louis’ first instinct was to snort and roll his eyes and make some comment about how she had to be kidding him, but he paused and stopped himself. He knew the band White Eskimo. Everyone did. He never was fond of them though. In fact, they were on his top list of bands he hated. But he worked for a rock ‘n roll magazine and they were a rock band, so he didn’t know why he was so surprised by this. He let out a soft breath. “Uh…,” Louis started, quickly forcing a smile on his face. “Oh. Thank you. Can’t wait.”

  
                The woman smiled appreciatively and nodded. “You’ll be going on their full UK tour with them. You will be expected to keep track of their lives and what they go through. We want the inside scoop of a rockstar. We want to know what it is like to be a member of White Eskimo. We want the dirty details,” she explained. “You are expected to write down everything they tell you, and on a side note, you should write down everything you observe. Keep a close eye on the lead singer though. He’s the moneymaker of the group. The bigger the news we have on him, the better.”

  
                Louis just stared at the woman and nodded because what else could he do? If he argued back or voiced his thoughts, he would be out of a job. Even if this wasn’t his dream job, it was still a dream job. And who was he kidding anyways? He really needed the money. So he just bit his tongue and nodded, agreeing to everything she said, agreeing to every condition even though he felt it was wrong to go in and find personal details and exploit them.

  
                “We’re sending you because we feel like you could interact with the band the best and give us the best report and story we could get rather than if we sent one of our other writers,” the woman explained.

  
                Louis couldn’t hold back his eye roll this time but he nodded. He hated the band already and he didn’t know much about the members, but he had seen plenty of negative articles about them. To makes thing worse though, he just generally did not enjoy people. He would much rather be alone and now he was having to live with people for months for a tour. “Alright,” he said, looking up to the lady and giving her his best excited look he could fake. “When do I leave?”

  
                “Next week.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis prepares to go on the tour with White Eskimo and meets Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to come out. I’ve been really busy with school and moving out. Any who, here is the first chapter. I, as always, think that this sucks, but you know, maybe it’ll be okay. I wanted the chapter to be longer, but I kind of rushed this, and then I had internet problems on top of it while trying to post it. Reminder that this is based off the two AU meme posts on tumblr. Credit to the person who created them for the idea. Hope you enjoy.

                The morning that Louis was supposed to leave, he slept in. He did it on purpose though. He just didn’t really want to go on this tour. He just wanted to be able to stay home and mope like he normally would do. He thought maybe if he overslept and missed the tour bus, they would just fire him from the job and send someone else. It was what he was truly hoping for. It was the only time that he wished luck would be on his side, but like most other times, luck wasn’t on his side.

  
                The loud pounding on his door was definitely the luck that wasn’t on his side. Louis groaned a bit and tried to ignore the insistent banging but he couldn’t. He forced himself up, getting out of bed and making his way to the front door of his flat. He didn’t even bother looking through the peek hole, just unlocking and opening the door. He sighed when he saw Zayn standing there holding up the Starbucks he bought. He gave Louis a friendly smile before making his way into the flat without asking for permission. It wasn’t like Louis would push him out the door anyways.

  
                Zayn walked into the small kitchen area and sat the Frappuccino and the bag containing a bagel down onto the counter. He turned and grinned at Louis who was just glaring tiredly at him. “You’re late,” Zayn pointed out. “Nice bed hair.”

  
                Louis rolled his eyes and slammed his front door shut before walking up to Zayn. “I’m not going,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
                “Oh, you’re going,” Zayn argued back. He slid the Frappuccino towards Louis before taking the bagel out of the bag and holding it out to him. “Eat. Drink. Wake up,” he ordered. “I’ll check your bags to make sure you have everything.” He sat the bagel down on top of the bag when Louis didn’t take it and walked past Louis to go to his bedroom.

  
                Louis grumbled to himself some as he started to pick at the bagel. “I’m not going!” he shouted loudly so Zayn could hear. He let out a sigh and started to nibble on the bagel. He found it bland and unappetizing though but he still ate it.

  
                Zayn came back out to the kitchen a few minutes later and walked back up to Louis. He checked to see if he had eaten and he was satisfied when he saw the bagel was gone. He looked to Louis then and sighed. “Alright, c’mon, babe,” he said and guided Louis into the living room. He forced him to sit on the couch and Zayn sat down on the coffee table in front of Louis. “What’s the matter? You’re grumpier than usual.”

  
                “I don’t want to go,” Louis replied back softly.  
  


                "Need I remind you that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity?” Zayn asked.

  
                “I know, I know,” Louis tiredly replied. “You’ve about told me that every day this week.” He paused to let out a quiet sigh. “I know it is and I was ready to go, but I just got to thinking last night and—“

  
                “Oh, that’s never a good thing,” Zayn interrupted. His tone was slightly joking but Louis knew that Zayn wasn’t completely joking either. He knew Zayn well enough to tell when he was being serious or not. “You get yourself going on these crazy thoughts in your mind and none of them are true. Tell me, what are you thinking?”

  
                “This just isn’t me, okay?” Louis answered, taking a deep breath. “I thought this was what I wanted to do but I realized that when I wasn’t happy when I got the job, that maybe it wasn’t what I wanted to do.”

  
                “And now you don’t feel like you deserve it,” Zayn concluded.

  
                Louis sighed and shrugged. “You know me too well.”

  
                Zayn nodded a bit. “Listen, Louis,” he started. “You know I care so much for you, and you know I would do anything to make you happy. That’s why I’m hard on you sometimes, and that’s also why I need you to go do this. You’re going to have a great time, I promise, and you’re going to come back with so many great memories. Remember…once in a life time opportunity here.”

  
                “What if I don’t do a good job though?” Louis asked unsurely.

  
                “You never not do a good job, Louis,” Zayn replied, shaking his head some. “There’s a reason that you were picked for the job. You’re going to do fine, love.”

                Louis stayed quiet for a while before nodding, sighing again as he gave in. “Alright,” he said. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

  
                Zayn smiled proudly and gave one quick nod. “There you go,” he said while standing up. He reached out and helped Louis up before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him back to Louis’ bedroom. Zayn dropped his arm when they were in the bedroom and he went over to the closet. Louis didn’t even bother to ask; he knew what Zayn was doing. Zayn pulled out a pair of dark-wash jeans and threw them onto the bed before pulling out Louis’ black ‘The Killers’ shirt and throwing that out as well. “Get dressed,” he told him. Louis obeyed and slowly got out of his pajamas before getting into the clothes Zayn got for him. When he was finished, he turned to look at himself in the full length mirror he had. Zayn came up behind him and handed Louis a gray beanie before giving him a smile. Louis was happy for the beanie because he honestly didn’t feel like messing with his hair. He put it on and then some shoes and turned around to look at Zayn. “How do I look?” he asked.

  
                Zayn smiled fondly and nodded. “You look great,” he replied back. “Like always.” He went over to Louis’ suitcase and finished packing a few things he had forgotten before zipping it back up and lifting it from the bed. “C’mon, let’s go. I’ll drive you.”

  
                The beginning of the car drive was silent, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was very comfortable. It had always been that way between Zayn and Louis. Louis used this time to think to himself. Even though he was still in a slightly bad mood, he was starting to come around. He was beginning to convince himself that everything would be okay. Maybe he would actually have some fun. Maybe he would do a good job. Maybe he would prove himself wrong.

  
                After a little while though, the silence began to worry Zayn. He was scared that Louis was starting to think himself into a worse mood. “So,” he started up slowly. “Do you remember that one time we got into a bar fight?”

  
                Louis smiled slightly and looked over at Zayn. “Yeah, I do,” he replied back. “Why are you thinking of that?”

  
                Zayn shrugged slightly, glancing over at Louis and grinning some before looking back to the road. “I don’t know,” he said back honestly. “Just crossed my mind. I was thinking of Uni, just sort of reminiscing.”

  
                “I’m not sure if I ever did ever thank you for having my back,” Louis said, looking back out his window.

  
                “I’ll always have your back.” Zayn’s voice was soft and sincere. “Even if having your back is to help you stand up for something stupid.”

  
                Louis let out a loud laugh and shook his head. “It wasn’t something stupid!”

  
                “Yes, because that bloke stealing your bar food was a good excuse to try and fight him,” Zayn replied back, rolling his eyes.

  
                “It was!” Louis exclaimed. “I paid for that food and as soon as I turned my back and left for a moment, he was trying to eat it. What a dick.”

  
                The two spent the rest of the car ride reminiscing and talking about old memories that were full of good times. Louis was grateful for it because it completely made his negative mood vanish. He no longer had any doubts, and he no longer felt the need to just sulk. He was definitely more confident and content.

  
                They eventually arrived to the studio where they were supposed to meet with the band. Zayn pulled the car off to the side and turned it off, looking out the window. There were people everywhere, running back and forth from the studio to the van or the band’s tour bus as they loaded up luggage and equipment. “Wow,” Zayn commented softly as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out of the car, grabbing Louis’ suitcase for him. Louis got out and walked over to Zayn. He reached out to try and get his own suitcase but Zayn pulled it away from him. Louis just sighed but he let it go. He was happy that Zayn was being helpful, but sometimes he took things too far. He could at least carry his own luggage.

  
                Zayn and Louis were heading over towards the large group of people. Zayn was still giving a pep talk to Louis as they walked over. “And as long as you—“ he was in the middle of speaking when someone bumped into him.

  
                “Oops, sorry mate,” the man who bumped into Zayn replied .Both Zayn and Louis turned around to see him. He had really short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a bright and friendly smile that was infectious and he was already reaching out his hand for a shake. “I’m Liam. Liam Payne,” he introduced himself, reaching out and taking Louis’ hand and shaking it. “You’re the journalist, right? Louis Tomlinson.”

  
                Louis shook Liam’s hand and nodded, smiling back to him. “Yeah, I am,” he replied back. “How did you know?”

  
                “Well, since the band found out you’d be coming on tour with us, there has been a lot of talk about you,” he answered.

  
                “Oh…” Louis replied softly. “You’re….in the band?” he asked in confusion. The way Liam was talking sounded like he was, but Louis was sure he had studied their profile enough to know there were only four members in the band, and none of them were named Liam. He could feel a bit of a panic approaching as his anxiety increased and all he could think about was how he was already messing up this project.

  
                “Oh! No!” Liam replied back happily, shaking his head. “I’m one of their roadies. I just haul their equipment,” he explained. He reached out and took the suitcase from Zayn. “I’ve got this,” he said before started to head over towards the van.

  
                “At least he seems nice,” Louis mumbled softly.

  
                Zayn nodded in agreement. “You’ve got him to talk to if all else fails,” he said, placing his hand on Louis’ back and guiding him forward to keep walking. “It won’t fail though, so don’t start freaking out.”

  
                They both made their way over to the band’s manager and talked to him for a while, getting all of the information that Louis needed. Zayn walked Louis towards the tour bus more. He stopped about midway, though, and turned to face Louis. “You’ve got everything you need, right?” he asked. Louis nodded. “You’re feeling good, right?” Louis let out a breathy laugh and nodded again. “Good.”

  
                “You worry about me too much,” Louis told Zayn. “I’ll be fine.”

  
                “And if you’re not, then I’m just a phone call away,” Zayn said. “If things aren’t going well, don’t freak out like you do and don’t give up. You can do this, and you’ll do a good job, alright?” Louis stayed quiet and just nodded again as his response. “Alright. You’ve got to go now. Come here.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him in for a tight hug. “I promise you this will be fun. You’ll have a good time.”

  
                Louis pulled back from the hug and gave Zayn a smile while nodding. “Okay, okay, I believe you,” he said. “Thank you for everything.”

  
                “No problem,” Zayn replied. “Now go knock them dead.”

  
                Louis laughed lightly and rolled his eyes before saying a goodbye. Once Zayn was back into his car and was actually leaving the lot, Louis let out a soft breath of relief. He turned and headed towards the tour bus again. When he reached it, he stopped walking and looked around. People were buzzing around quickly as they hurried to get everything ready to leave for the tour. He noticed Liam amongst the people running around. He sort of wished that he wasn’t busy so he could talk to him and not seem so lonely. It was weird. Louis normally wanted to be left alone, but around all of these strangers, he felt a little bit obligated to not be alone. He felt like making some friends or at least acquaintances would help him hold a place among this group of people.

  
                Louis let out a soft breath and looked around all of the people, trying to decide on who he should start speaking to first. He noticed a person a little ahead, and even from behind he was able to recognize him as the lead singer of White Eskimo. Louis figured maybe he wasn’t too bad, and he had to get to know him anyways. He slowly made his way over to the man. Louis checked him out as he got closer and closer. He had a head of curls and porcelain skin. He was tall and his torso was a mile long. He was scrawny but lean with long skinny legs and Louis caught himself smiling a bit as he moved closer and closer to him. He had seen pictures of the singer plenty of times, but seeing him in person was completely different. Pushing all the bad things he had heard about the lad, Louis actually considered him pretty attractive, if he was into those kinds of men. Louis could definitely say though that the pictures definitely didn’t do Harry any justice.

  
                Louis finally reached the singer and he took a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak but the curly haired lad turned around and looked down at Louis. Louis was feeling confident still. He was sure that he would be able to get along with him well.

  
                “Oh, hey there’s the princess,” Harry greeted him.

  
                Well, he was sure he would get along well with him until that. Louis let out a soft breath. “What?” he asked.

  
                “The princess, that’s you,” Harry replied, smirking. “Oh, don’t frown; it’s not a good look on you.”

  
                “Excuse me?” Louis asked, letting out a small huff of air. “Who are you to talk to me like that?”

  
                Harry let out a loud and boisterous laugh. “I’m Harry Styles, princess,” he responded, grinning down at Louis. “I can talk to anyone like that.”

  
                Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me princess,” he replied back.

  
                “You work for me now,” Harry said, stepping closer to Louis. He leaned down and moved his lips close to Louis’ ear. “I’ll call you whatever I want….princess,” he lowly said, his voice raspy and deep. Louis was left speechless, shocked from how Harry was treating him only seconds after meeting him. Harry stepped back, smirking and showing his dimples again. “C’mon princess,” he said, slapping Louis’ bum and winking before walking ahead of him. “I have a lot of work for you to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows Louis around, and Louis meets the rest of the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....what can I say?
> 
> This fic was first published in May of 2013 and the last update was May of 2013 and it is now October 2014 and yeah....
> 
> I really liked the idea for this fic, and I absolutely hated the idea of dropping this one. I had just giving up on anything I'm writing, but I was so stuck and had no idea where I wanted to go with this story. 
> 
> So I decided to give this fic one more try. Lo and behold, this second chapter is finally finished after months of trying. I honestly think this sucks (but I also think everything I write sucks), but I'm going to give it another try.
> 
> I think I might have an idea of how to continue this. So, hopefully I will have an update not too far from now...
> 
> Enjoy.

Louis stayed quiet as Harry led him over towards where there were two tour buses and quite a few vans all parked in a line. The rockstar was going on and on about something, but honestly Louis wasn’t paying attention to what the lad was saying. He was already in his mind, trying to construct good interview questions. Even if he really didn’t want this project, he was going to take it seriously and do everything he could to make sure an awesome article would be published. He was taken out of his thoughts when Harry stopped walking, making Louis bump into him. “Are you even listening?” Harry rudely asked, almost sounding surprised that someone would be ignoring him. He was always the center of attention.

“Sorry,” Louis apologized quietly, glancing down to his notepad where he had taken a few notes. “What was that you were saying?”

“I said that I was going to take you on a tour of our home away from home while on the road, but why should I even bother if you won’t listen to me?” Harry replied in a snarky tone.

Louis had to refrain from rolling his eyes at how dramatic the lad was. He was beginning to think that maybe he should be the one calling Harry princess, not the other way around. “Go on and give me the tour please,” he replied back, sounding like a kid who was being forced to clean their room.

“Great,” Harry said, clapping his hands together once before spinning around on his feet to face the line of vehicles. “We have two tour buses,” he started. “One is for the musicians, one is for the crew. Simple enough?” Louis looked up at Harry and nodded before looking back down to his empty notepad. He didn’t feel like it was necessary to write this down, but Harry thought differently. “Are you writing this down?” he asked. “You have to write down whatever I say.” Louis sighed heavily and nodded before scribbling _two tour buses_ down onto the paper. “The vans are for easier travel around town if one of us ever needs to go anywhere and also to haul the equipment while we’re on the road traveling from city to city.” _Vans, easy travel_ Louis quickly scribbled onto his notepad. He hated this so much. It was useless information, honestly, and he didn’t like that Harry was forcing him to right this all down.

“Right, now onto the actual buses,” Harry said, making a sharp turn and heading towards the door of the bus. He pulled it open and walked up the few steps up onto the bus and turned to make sure Louis was following suit before he headed into the vehicle even more. “Alas, our home away from home,” he said, waving his hands around. The bus was decorated in dark brown mostly. The floors were wooden, all the panels were wooden as well, and everything was just dark. There were two red leather couches on either side of them. Harry led Louis down the aisle and stopped midway. There was a miniature kitchen. The cabinets were a dark brown wood and there was gray granite tile on the countertops. They had a mini refrigerator, a microwave, toaster, and even a small stove top to cook on. Louis couldn’t help but just be a little jealous. Their tour bus was way fancier than his apartment.

Harry let Louis look around for only a few seconds before he led him further down the aisle in the bus. He stopped at what seemed like the very end of the bus and turned to face the smaller lad. “These are our bunks,” he said, patting the panels on either end of his. Louis looked to his left and right, counting how many beds there actually were. The grand total was four. “Where am I going to sleep?” he couldn’t help but ask. If he was supposed to stay with the band constantly and there were only four beds but five of them, he wasn’t sure where he would be put for the night. There were the couches, but he wasn’t sure if he could sleep on those uncomfortable-looking leather things for more than a few nights.

Louis’ question only made Harry smirk, and instantly his expression changed from his normal bratty one to one that was completely sexual. It angered Louis a little bit, and it made him uncomfortable as well. “Well,” Harry started, pulling back the red velvet curtain on the top right bunk and smirking some more. “It’s a little cramped, but I think it will fit both of us, princess, don’t you?”

Louis’ eyebrows rose in horror and he scoffed loudly. “Are you _kidding_ me?!” he screeched. “One, stop calling me princess, and two, I am not sharing a bunk with you!”

“You will do what I want you to do, Louis,” Harry replied back in a stern voice, his expression no longer sexual but not slightly pissed off. “You work for me now, and if you don’t do what I want, I will report you to your bosses and make sure you get fired and will never, ever get another job again, got that?” Louis was so surprised by Harry’s tone and the way he was speaking to him that he couldn’t do anything but nod in agreement. It honestly sent chills to his bones and scared, especially since he had called him by his real name instead of the prissy nickname the boy had given him. “Good. Now, leave me be. You’re bringing me down, go,” he ordered, waving Louis off as if he was an annoying fly bothering him.

Louis grabbed his notepad and gave Harry an angry expression before he turned around and stormed off to the front of the bus where all the couches and seating was. He let out another angry huff of air and plopped down onto the furniture and looked down to his notepad. He had barely any notes scribbled on there, and none of it was truly important since most of the things he wrote down he did it because Harry had forced him to. He had only been with the singer for only a matter of minutes and he already couldn’t stand him. He reached up and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair and sighed once more.

Louis was ready to put his notepad away and lie down and wallow in his self-pity like he often enjoyed doing, but he knew there wasn’t going to be silence for moments like those anymore – especially since now the bus was filling up as the rest of the band came on. They were loud and chatting and laughing away. Their mood was much better than Harry’s was, and Louis liked that. Whenever the three of them got onto the bus, they all stopped and looked at Louis in surprise, baffled by the stranger. The lad with the darker brown walked in some more. “Hey, Harry!” he shouted down towards the bunks. “What did we fucking say about bringing groupies onto the bus?!”

Louis looked up at them in surprise. He couldn’t believe the way the band member was already talking about him like that. He felt like he shouldn’t be surprised, because Harry talked to him disrespectfully too. Louis was beginning to wonder if there was someone in the group who wasn’t an arrogant asshole.

His thoughts were answered whenever the one with brighter blonde hair started to laugh. “Josh, don’t be mean,” he said. “That’s our journalist we were getting, remember?”

“Besides,” the third lad added in. “You bring groupies onto the bus too sometimes. You can’t get mad and blame Harry for everything.”

Louis quickly cleared his throat and he stood up, politely reaching his hand out for someone, anyone to shake it. “I have a name,” he announced. “It’s Louis, and I’d prefer it if you called me that. I have no nicknames, got it?” he sternly told them in hopes that they wouldn’t latch on to calling him princess like Harry did.

The blonde boy was the first one to reply. He instantly smiled and reached forward, gladly taking a hold of Louis’ hand and shaking it. He acted like the was the happiest person ever right now, and even Louis couldn’t help but smile a bit upon meeting him. His smile was very contagious. “I’m Niall,” he introduced himself. He pointed over to the darker haired boy and said, “That’s Josh.” Then he pointed over to the quieter lad with lighter brown hair. “That’s Sandy.”

Louis looked over the three men for a while, remembering which name went with which face. He had known all their names, but he hadn’t known who was who. Well, except for Harry, but that was different. Everyone knew who Harry was, and it was hard for Louis to not know what he looked like when he was in almost every magazine and tabloid daily. “Nice to meet you all,” Louis said. “Please don’t feel uncomfortable by my presence. I want you to act normal like you would if I wasn’t here. The fans want to know the truth about how you guys are, so I’m going to give that to them.”

Josh had gone into the mini kitchen and he opened the refrigerator, and he came back with an armful of beer bottles, passing one out to all of them, including Louis. Louis graciously took the drink and the popped the top open. “The truth, eh?” Josh skeptically questioned after opening and taking a drink of his own beer. “If the fans knew the truth about us, they’d hate us.”

“That’s not true!” Niall quickly argued back, sitting down on the couch across from where Louis had been sitting before. Louis carefully took his seat again and looked at the band, watching them curiously. He was intrigued with what Josh had to say, and he took a mental note to talk to the lad some more to get more information from him. “Stop making us sound so bad. They wouldn’t hate us.”

Josh let out a low chuckle and took a seat down next to Niall right as the tour bus began to start moving. “You’re right. They would all hate Harry,” he stated.

Louis looked up and saw Sandy standing still, so he scooted over a little bit so he could take a seat. Whenever he finally did, Sandy turned and looked at Louis. “This happens all the time, so get used to it,” he quietly explained.

Louis slowly nodded in understanding, and he glanced down to the notepad that was in his lap. He quickly pushed it to the side, deciding he would just get to work later. He was already stressed out and slightly upset, and all he wanted to do was call Zayn and talk to him, but he wanted to do that in private. He was here to figure out about their lives, not the other way around. So, since he couldn’t do any of that, he decided he would just relax and have a few drinks and get to know three of four of the people he would be living with for the next few months.

He was just glad he didn’t have to deal with Harry at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you haven't noticed, I decided to take Niall and then Sandy and Josh from the band and combine them with Harry to White Eskimo.  
> I felt it was easier and a little more relevant because I don't know who the actual original members of White Eskimo were.


End file.
